Kindred Spirits
by Side Character
Summary: Hundreds of years after Hiccup and the vikings are long since gone, Toothless and is left a shadow in the now "civilized" world. Yet for Belle her journey's just beginning as instead of finding a beast, she finds the Night Fury, the two form a friendship. Yet they will have a dangerous road ahead of them, especially with Gaston on the hunt. Rated T also no shipping in this fic
1. Chapter 1

As Belle walked down the streets of her small French town home, she tried her best to block out the white noise of the townspeople. Not just because she wanted to focus on reading her book, but because she knew what the people were saying about her. Though part of her was flattered when some of the people in town talked about how beautiful she was, it was when they talked of her not belonging that made her want to drown everything out. Though deep down, Belle knew she didn't belong.

Yet to make matters worse Gaston, of all people, had pop out of nowhere and say hi, of course coming from him it was not a passing hello, his intentions were very clear. "Bonjour Gaston" Belle said politely, but just wanted to get home, yet Gaston snatched her book away from her and clearly had plans to keep her in town for a little while.

"Gaston may I have my book please?" she asked, her irritation was finally starting to show in her voice. "How can you read this? there's no picture?" Gaston said flipping through the book while holding it sideways "well some people use their imaginations" she replied with her arms folded.

"Belle it's time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things, like me" Gaston replied. Throwing her book into a mud puddle. Trying her hardest not to show her anger Belle knelt down to fish out her book, hoping the pages weren't unsalvageable. "The whole town's talking about it" Gaston continued "It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking"

"Oh that reminds me, I need to go pick up something for my father" Belle said instantly running off, before LeFou could show up to make a joke. "Have you ever seen a woman run so fast?" the short man asked Gaston "No, I haven't" Gaston replied suddenly looking very confused.

Belle ran down the streets, not caring that more gossip that was getting spread about her, she returned to the bookshop, her one saving grace from all this. As she got there the shopkeeper was talking to a young boy who was trying to sell a very old and faded looking book. "I'm telling you I can't buy or sell this, it's gibberish!" the shopkeeper said.

"May I take a look at it?" Belle asked and the boy handed it her, it looked like someone's private journal, though only browsing through the first few pages she could see what the problem was, "it's not gibberish, it's in a different language, though I'm not sure which one" she informed them. "Well what am I going to do with book no one can read?" the shopkeeper growled. As Belle turned more pages she became intrigued as she saw pictures of dragons, weird looking inventions, and maps to far off areas. "Uh, do you mind if I take this?" she asked, looking to the boy, he nodded, if he wasn't going to get any money for it he might as well give it away.

"Thank you" she smiled. "What did you come back in here for anyway?" the shopkeeper asked. "Oh, uh, do you know anything about getting water stains out of books?" she asked handing him the one Gaston threw in a puddle. "Sadly I don't, but I said it was yours, so you can keep it, it still looks readable" he said.

"Oh, alright" she said and walked out, only to see smoke coming from her house and ran all the way there. Leaving the townspeople to their gossip and day to day lives.

"Poppa?" she called out opening the cellar door.

As the smoke cleared, Maurice became visible, clearly angry with his new invention, he muttered about how he'd never get the blooming contraption to work.

"You'll get it to work Poppa, I believe in you, and you'll win first prize at the fair this year" Belle tried to encourage him but Maurice only huffed, "and become a world famous inventor" Belle smiled at him, which boosted his confidence, and got back to work on it.

"So did you have a good time in town today?" he asked, "I got a new book, two actually" Belle replied setting the storybook and the journal aside. "Poppa, do you think I'm odd?" she asked.

"My daughter? Odd? Now where would you get an idea like that?" Maurice asked. "I don't know" Belle replied even though she knew exactly where, "it's just I don't feel like I fit in here, there's no one I can really talk to"

"What about that Gaston? he's a handsome fella?" he suggested. "Oh he's handsome, and rude and conceited" Belle's list could go on and on but she stopped "oh, Poppa, he's not for me" she sighed.

"Well don't worry cause this inventions going to be the start of a new life for us, why don't we give it a try" Maurice smiled, and pulled the lever on his strange machine, after the bells and whistled blew it did chop firewood like it was supposed to, and sent the chopped pieces flying into place like they should.

"It works, you really did it" she smiled and hugged him.

"I did didn't I, this is going to be great, make sure you take care of yourself, I'm off to the fair!" Maurice smiled and got everything put together.

"Good bye, I'll miss you, and good luck" Belle called out as her father left.

"Good bye Belle, and take care while I'm gone" he smiled and headed out.

Out on an adventure, something Belle wished she could do.

As Belle returned to her room, she looked at the journal, it was so fascinating, though she couldn't read the text (was this what Gaston felt any time he looked at a book?) the pictures were still amazing to look at whoever this journal belonged to must've had some amazing adventures in his day. It was the picture of dragons that really started to interest Belle, were there real dragons in the past? or did the owner of this journal simply like to draw in his free time.

The pictures were so detailed, they had to have been drawn from life. Which left Belle's head swimming with day dreams, adding dragons to her far off imaginary adventures.

Over the next few days, as Belle kept things tidy and in order around the house, she couldn't help but think of the mysterious journal's owner. Perhaps he was a prince from strong civilization of dragon tamers, he probably had a lot of admirers. Yet for some reason, Belle didn't want to imagine another Gaston-type character, and started to wonder if the owner was an outcast like her, maybe someone who had to prove himself a hero, instead of having everything handed to him. Yes, that made a far better story.

Yet Belle's daydreaming about a potential kindred spirit came to a halt as there was a knock on the door, it couldn't be her father, it was much to early, the fair would've just started. Looking through her father's scope she saw that it was Gaston, sighing, she quickly hid the journal away, not wanting it to get ruined, yet before she even got back to the door it swung open and Gaston's massive presence entered the room. "Gaston what a pleasant surprise" she forced the words out.

"Isn't it" he smiled, "Belle this is the day all your dreams come true"

"And what do you know about my dreams?" she snapped

"Plenty" he chuckled, making himself at home.

Gaston spun a tale of the two of them married with six or seven little Gastons, and Belle felt herself cringe, wanting desperately to get the man out of her house, as throwing herself off a cliff seemed more desirable than being Gaston's "little wife"

"Gaston, I'm . . . speechless, I really don't know what to say" she said lining herself up with the door.

"Say you'll marry me" he said getting in close, trying to trap her in place and kiss her.

"I'm sorry Gaston, but I just don't deserve you" she said reaching for the door handle and sending him outside. As soon as he fell she made sure to lock the door. This was the last straw, she couldn't stay in this little town anymore!

But Poppa was still at the fair, it wouldn't be right to leave without him, he would be so worried if he came home to an empty house, but still what if Gaston came back and more forceful?

She sighed and once again pulled out the strange journal, "what would you have done?" she asked softly, looking to more pages she couldn't read, yet trying to imagine the mysterious journal's owner no longer seemed inviting, not with what just happened. What if I just leave for a few days? she thought, yes that would be perfect! she could leave just two or three days, come back before her father got home, and then they could pack up and leave this provincial life together!

Still though, she didn't have all the supplies she needed and going back into town meant more gossip and more Gaston! However, Gaston may be the most popular guy in town, but he was a simpleton, a big bruiting simpleton, he only wanted Belle because he thought she was the most beautiful girl in town. Then she got an idea,

What if she wasn't the most beautiful girl in town?

The next morning, Belle didn't brush her hair after waking up, she also had violently rubbed her nose until it started to pink and puffy. Wrapped up in layers, she went into town. Most didn't bother her but when Gaston came up, well, the look on his face was priceless.

"Why hello Be-elle! What happened to your nose!" he gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gaston, I haven't been feeling well, I'm only in town to get some emergency supplies since my father's not here, I don't think I'm contagious but you better not touch me" she said walking through.

"uh, what does contagious mean?" Gaston asked.

"When an illness is contagious it means easy to pass on to another person, so if you were to hang around me for to long you could catch what I have" she said and Gaston's face clearly looked worried, for his own sake of course, and he was clearly considering just leaving right now.

"Don't worry I don't think you'll catch it, but still you best stay away from me and once I get the things I need, I'll be in bed for the next few days, resting up until I feel better" she said.

Leaving Gaston she went to get the things she needed, and came back home, her plan was to leave tonight, and be gone for the next few days. She didn't expect any well-wishers to stop by but surprisingly there was a knock on the door and even more surprising, it wasn't Gaston.

It was the triplets, three blond girls always following after Gaston, Belle would've preferred it if Gaston returned their feelings, they were all very pretty, and he could marry all three of them for all she cared.

"Hello" Belle said as politely as she could.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Bonjour"

Each girl said as they walked into her home without permission, Belle was starting to wish she had recalled their names, yet she couldn't even remember all three of their names let alone which one was which, in her mind they were always just Red, Yellow, and Green, the three silly girls chasing after a just as silly but more dangerous brute.

"You have a lovely home" Yellow said.

"Lovely in deed" Green muttered, honestly not impressed.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here, I probably shouldn't be accepting visitors" Belle said.

"Because of your 'illness' we know, you rejected Gaston and the next time you see him, you're too sick to speak to him, but well enough to be walking around, and your nose looks fine to me" Red said.

Belle looked to the girls, if they all wanted to marry Gaston, maybe it would be for the best if she told them she did it to avoid him, then maybe that would give them hope, Belle would even help them get Gaston's attention if it meant getting it away from herself. Still though, she didn't trust these girls, not completely.

"Alright you caught me, Gaston tried to purpose but he's just not for me, and so I pretended to be sick to spare his feel-er-reputation" she said as the triplets looked to her. "Are you sure you're not sick . . . in the head I mean" Green said "like father like daughter" Yellow whispered but Belle still heard her.

"Alright, all of you get out of my house!" she yelled. The triplets raised their brows but left. Belle didn't know what they had planned but right now she didn't care, she just needed to get out of here.

Toothless had become nocturnal ever since the world became more "civilized". Dragons no longer had a place in the world, many had died out and those who survived became myth, a story to tell children to fill their dreams before they go to bed, but for one old Night Fury, he was still around, but seemed a spirit doomed to the shadows.

After Hiccup's passing Toothless had still interacted with humans, even had a few other people ride him, but none were the same, then when all the vikings were gone there was nothing to do but carry on, yet as a dragon who couldn't fly, without help, it became hard, it seemed the only thing he could do was wait, wait to die, wait for another human.

In a clearing much like the one where he first met Hiccup, Toothless was ready to sleep as dawn was cracking, but a voice kept him from doing so, it was clearly human, and female, and didn't sound like a hunter. He then saw a young woman climb down into the clearing.

"Ah, it feels so wonderful to get out" she told herself looking to the spring, however her eyes soon turned to the dragon. She gasped and fell backwards. While Toothless would growl at her, and try to keep her away, everything his gut told him she wasn't an enemy. Not with the way she looked at him.

The woman's eyes went wide as she then pulled out a journal.

Hiccup's journal!

Where did she get that!

Toothless let out a growl, which caused the woman to back up against a rock, dropping the journal between them. Toothless walked up to the journal, seeing Hiccup's old writing and drawings, it was to much, with one claw he was careful to close the journal without tearing it. "That journal, it belonged to a friend of yours?" the woman asked pulling herself to her feet, no longer afraid.

Toothless nodded, surprised she was so accepting and kind. "Is he still around, maybe I could help you find him" she said.

Toothless shook his head, Hiccup was dead, there was no finding him after that.

The two were in silence for a long time, not that she could understand him anyway.

"Your tail?" she finally said, noticing that he was crippled and couldn't fly, she looked back to Hiccup's journal, "you could fly once?" she asked.

Toothless nodded,

She found the page that showed the invention Hiccup made to help Toothless fly, when he created an artificial tail wing for him. "I might be able to help you, if you want" she offered.

Toothless could only look at her with hopeful eyes, after Hiccup's passing Toothless didn't think his heart could be mended again, but perhaps his spirit could be.


	2. Chapter 2

As Belle returned home she entered through the cellar door and looked to her father's work station. Setting the journal down she wished it was in French or English, but she had to do with what she had, luckily the pictures would be useful. Grabbing an old horse saddle and some parts of scrapped inventions, she got to work on crafting the tail, keeping a close eye on the journal to make sure it looked right.

However simply making the tail would be the easy part, how to make it work was the hard part. Plus even if it did would the dragon even let her ride him? There was no guarantee, still as it got into the early hours of the morning she fell asleep, slumped over the workbench as her father had many times before.

xXx

Toothless was more awake during the night, he would've moved on by now, ran off to some other place, but the girl promised him she would be back. She promised that she would try and help him fly again. In many ways she reminded him of Hiccup, and part of him was angry at her for it.

Hiccup's death was a sad one, but it was not a tragic one, he knew it was coming. In his old age, Hiccup had gotten a bit frailer as his hair turned gray and his skin wrinkly, but his mind never wilted, he was just as sharp at as seventy as he was a twenty.

On the day Hiccup died the two went for a ride earlier that morning, a normal ride but Hiccup had to ask Toothless to land, he didn't feel well. Toothless landed helping Hiccup back to Berk, Hiccup had been the Elder of the village for a while now, his and Astrid's son was now the chief, and was busy teaching his own son how to run the village, it was only Toothless and Astrid there when it happened. Hiccup explained that the two best things that ever happened to him where there in that room, he had no regrets,  
And then he was gone.

Astrid shed some tears but accepted it, also she was not that far off from seeing him again, but Toothless, Toothless ran out of the house. He could still hear Astrid calling for him, but even on foot, the old Viking could not out run the heartbroken Night Fury.

xXx

Sometime later the girl returned. She was using a wheelbarrow to carry everything she brought with her. Toothless glared at her, still angry at her for reminding him of one of his worst memories. However she then pulled out a freshly cooked chicken.

"Peace offering?" she said softly, her face was hard to read, she clearly wasn't scared, or if she was she seemed more scared of him rejecting her than him killing and eating her. Toothless looked to the chicken, he was never one to turn down free food, and opened his mouth revealing what would seem like only gums.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were toothless" she said, Toothless gave a nod, seeing no better way to introduce himself. "Your name is Toothless?" she asked, again he nodded. "Oh well nice to meet you Toothless, I'm Belle, let me just get a knife for that-" before she finish Toothless cut her off revealing that his teeth were just retractable, and he snatched up the chicken eating it whole.

"Never mind then" she said.

She looked at him for a moment, the two just staring at each other awkwardly. "I made this for you, I hope it will do" she said pulling out the hand-made tail wing. Toothless smiled his awkward toothless smile. The girl named Belle could help but smile back "you're quite cute" she said.

He let her strap a saddle to him and fix the new tail, "now that journal wasn't in French so I couldn't read it, so I can't promise this will work but we won't know until we try" she said. Toothless never thought much about human language, as they all seemed easy enough to understand when all you can do is listen to him.

She got on his back adjusting her dress, "okay you're going to know more about this than me" she warned. Still Toothless was just happy to fly again, and let his wings loose flying upward. Belle hung on as best she could; "I think it's working" she smiled. Toothless smiled as he felt his wings slice through the wind, it was an amazing feeling, however when he tried to turn it was rough, "hold on, I'll try to fix this" Bell said, trying help the situation but accidentally caused them to go downward, falling into ground. Toothless hit the ground hard but nothing he wasn't used to, it felt great just to fly again.

Belle fell backwards but seemed okay as she burst out laughing and smiling "that was amazing, I'm sorry for the fall but that was the most incredible experience of my life" she smiled. She fell back and smiled. "I can see why you love to fly, I'll do what I can to help you, if not my father is an amazing inventor, if I can't help you I'm sure she can" she smiled.

Toothless looked to her, that feeling of flying again was one of the most amazing things he's felt in a long time.

Belle needed a little time before she could get back up and start moving around again, she slowly leaned into the dragon hoping it was okay, Toothless looked to her and slowly let her tail wrap around her, letting himself open his heart again.

xXx

"More beer?" LeFou asked Gaston, who had been quite moody since he got rejected by Belle. "What for, nothing helps, I feel humiliated" he said.

"Look Gaston, you purposed to her and she said no, right" LeFou started however Gaston looked ready to punch him and so he quickly continued "and then the next day she got really sick, all I'm saying is maybe she knew she was going to get sick and so only said no to you to spare you from having a sick wife on your honeymoon" he said.

"You know Lefou you might be right" Gaston said, thinking about it, one of the few times he ever really though.

"She didn't say no she said 'I don't deserve you' she must've been referring to her illness, I must admit, while women don't have much instincts those kinds of things they are good at telling" he said.

"Exactly" LeFou perked up "so just wait and purpose to her again when she gets better, and for now, have a beer and relax, everybody in this town still loves you, you can asked any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on."

"Of course" Gaston smiled, feeling much better than he did when he entered the tavern taking a gulp of beer he looked to LeFou "come on we're going hunting" he said.

"For what?" LeFou asked

"Anything" Gaston said "when Belle get's better I am going to purpose to her again and I'm going to show her my biggest kill yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gaston went out in the woods determined to find something to kill and bring back, however much to his irritation hunting season was coming to an end, with winter on the way many animals either went into hibernation or left for the winter. He started getting annoyed when nothing showed itself.

Still it wasn't past Gaston to find a cave where a bear was hibernating, shoot it before it woke up, and then spin a tail of epic heroics. "Maybe we should head back and hunt in the morning when there's more light" LeFou said, he started shaking as it was getting colder. "Nonsense, I said I was going to come back with my biggest kill yet and I meant it" Gaston said firmly, looking to the sky, to the ground, and then straight ahead, there had to be something that hadn't left for the winter yet. They travelled a bit further and when LeFou started shaking Gaston started to get annoyed with him "oh you head back then, you'll scare anything away" he snapped, LeFou nodded and was happy to take this change to go back.

Once on his own Gaston did manage to kill a squirrel, an owl, and a raccoon, impressive, but not enough to sustain Gaston's ego once he promised his biggest kill yet. Gaston stayed outside for another hour when he started to see a faint blue glow. Turning towards it he saw a pair of big green eyes that glowed in the dim moonlight, the eyes had to belong to a very large beast. Of course the arrogant hunter didn't need to know what it was until he killed it.

He took a blind shot at the beast and missed, hitting a tree, whatever it was then ran for it. Gaston attempted to chase it down, but he fell and realized the size of the footprints as felt it along the outline of it in the dark. It was important to note that Gaston was never afraid, a man of his size and stature was never afraid, but something was out there, something big and with claws, maybe it was best to head back for the night, but Gaston was going to hunt every day until he had whatever it was mounted on his wall.

xXx

Over the next few days while Gaston spent all his time hunting, Belle worked on helping Toothless, fly and it would seem now they finally got it, for real this time.

"Okay, now let's try this slowly at first" Belle said

The two went up and it worked, Belle managed to make something similar to what Hiccup had done and they could fly together in which direction she kept her foot, it took a little bit for her to get used to but soon they were flying above the clouds as if they've been doing it their whole lives. For Toothless, it was a return to an old life and an old love, for Belle, it was the most amazing feeling of adventure. They flew low close to the water, and up so high touching the clouds no longer seemed like a fantasy only achievable in books.

"This is the most amazing thing I ever felt, do you mind if I look at something?" she asked as they turned around perched on a small mountain, they could see Belle's village from that height, it looked so tiny. Yet she the were still close enough that they could make out tiny people moving around, "I bet that's the baker, with his tray like always, if that's him, he should be moving around to that little corner in between the flower stand and the house with the orange tinted roof" she smiled, but it also made part of her a little sad, there was so much to this big world but people seemed so adamant on staying in there small little worlds and never daring to see what could be outside. Granted things may seem scary at first, had she'd not seen Toothless smile part of her would probably still be afraid of him.

Still soon growls filled the area, their stomachs, "speaking of bakers, maybe we should get something to eat" Belle said getting back on Toothless who seemed to agree.

The two flew off the mountain and down towards the river, they managed to catch some fish, Toothless could of course eat them raw but Belle didn't exactly feel right with, so she tried to start a fire to cook hers. She smiled as she watched Toothless, she had grown awfully fond of him, despite the fact that they couldn't talk to each other directly, he came up behind her to let her rest against him, and she couldn't help but sense how sad he was, she wanted to ask him about the journal's owner but knew asking might just make him angry, and again, they couldn't talk to each other directly. Still she was happy to have him, and he did seem a bit happier too, she hoped.

xXx

It was a few hours till night time when Belle and Toothless returned back, "I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled and quickly hugged him, Toothless was surprised but didn't seem to mind, he was starting to like Belle as well. It was only when she came inside that Belle realized that between her and Toothless they had ate a lot of the food inside, and with Maurice coming back soon she probably should head into the market to pick up a few things, still the thought made her sigh, the market meant people gossiping about and a chance to run into Gaston. Still she was ready to leave this place, with Maurice coming back soon and he would've no doubt gotten prize money from the fair, and with Toothless, she was ready to never see these people again, and walked into the market just as she was.

Flying with Toothless certainly had taken it's toll on her appearance, her hair was loose and messy, even had some dirt and a twig sticking out of her hair that she hadn't noticed, her clothes were dirty and she had put on boots to help with the flying but seemed strange against the outfit she was wearing.

"Belle, good to see you up and about again" one of the townspeople said seeing her into town.

"Thank you" she smiled at him, trying to be polite.

The silly girls Yellow, Red, and Green, for lack of real names, their jaws dropped when they saw Belle, they knew she hadn't really been sick so they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, everyone else quietly gave Belle the items she wanted to buy while trying to rationalize her appearance to being sick.

"I got to say something, she looks awful, she really is sick in the head" Red said but Yellow pulled her back, "not yet, this could be our chance" she said as they noticed Gaston coming around the corner, finally their dreamboat will see Belle for the walking freak show that she was!

"Belle" Gaston smiled,

"Gaston, I'm a little busy" she said picking up some fresh bread.

"I see, well I'm glad you finally stopped buying those useless books" he smiled.

"I haven't stopped, they just haven't gotten anything new" Belle said, that was when Gaston noticed the twig in her hair and pulled it out.

"Have you been going outside a lot?" he asked.

"It's not a crime" Belle replied.

"Belle it's dangerous to go outside, for the past few weeks I've been hunting a huge green-eyed beasts that lives in the woods" Gaston said, sounding almost genuinely concerned, almost.

It took a lot of Belle's self-restraint to keep from laughing, Toothless was no beast, but then her face feel, Gaston was hunting Toothless! He obviously didn't know where Toothless was or what Toothless was, but this could be dangerous, Belle started to think of what she could do.

"Well Belle, it seems I found you at a good time, I knew were feeling sick the last time I asked, so I can understand why you thought you may not be deserving of me, but you seem better now, and I'm willing to look past whatever you were doing, and we can have our life together, what do you say Belle, will you marry me?" Gaston asked.

The townspeople started gathering around, wanting to get in hearing range of Belle's answer. Belle hesitated for a moment, in fact it took a moment for Gaston's question to even register, as she was more concerned about Toothless.

"No!" Belle yelled

"No?!" Gaston, the silly girls, and almost all the rest of the townspeople repeated in shock.

"Gaston I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!" Belle yelled, and for the first time in his life Gaston looked to shocked to move or say anything.

"Belle are you sure you're not just-" a townsperson started to say but Belle glared at him.

"All anybody ever does in this town is gossip, you think I can't hear what you say about me, and you know what, I'm sick of it" Belle said, grabbing her stuff and running home. Thinking she'd go for one last flight with Toothless, just a quick one to help clear her head, before letting him stay in her house, there was more than enough room in the basement for him, that way he was out of harm's way from Gaston, and being inside maybe her father would know that he wasn't a dangerous monster.

It was a good plan.

xXx

"Second place, bah!" Maurice kept muttering to himself as he returned home. The fair had not gone the way he expected it to, though he made it there in one piece it was far to competitive with many people trying to sabotage each other's inventions, didn't anyone have any common decency anymore?

Still the red ribbon had earned him quite a bit of prize money, enough for him and Belle to move to a new place, as he knew his daughter was unhappy in this town. He missed Belle and thought a lot about her as he returned home. "Oh, I seemed to have taken a wrong turn" he said looking at his map, he had gone down through the woods, rather than upwards that would've taken him right to his house, "guess we better turn around" he told his horse. However just as they were, they heard a voice, it sounded like Belle but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Belle?" Maurice called out "wait here" he told the horse and got off to see if his daughter was around, though he was sure he was probably hearing things, what would Belle be doing all the way out here, it would be dark in an hour or so. Maurice kept going until he was looking over a clearing, there he saw Belle, and something else, a monster with large bat wings. Maurice only saw a glimpse of it before it flew off with Belle!

Maurice stood there for a moment, going down to where the monster ways and then he saw something on the ground, Belle's apron. It must've fallen off when that thing grabbed her! Maurice only saw things for a few brief seconds so he didn't see that Belle was on the creatures back and had jumped on quite willingly. He then looked up to the sky but the two were beyond the clouds now.

"I need to go get help" Maurice told him, heading back to his horse and riding quickly into town, he needed somebody, anybody, anybody that could hunt and help get Belle back!


End file.
